Can True Love Conquer Anything?
by girlsluvgirls14
Summary: Takes place after "Minimal Loss"; a starting of JJ/Emily relationship. sry i suck at summaries. Chapter 16 is up! There is Femslash! please read and review! Standard disclaimers apply. Thanks to all my faithful readers!
1. Hormones or Not?

Emily Prentiss had a hell of a day. She had the shit kicked out of her and she was almost blown up. The last thing she wanted to do was to talk. But she couldn't resist the blonde coming to her side as they got off the plane.

"Hey Em, are you ok?"

"I don't know, JJ. Do I look ok to you?"

The blonde stopped walking and just stared at Emily. She could see the hurt in her eyes and the pain. JJ was shocked because the brunette never showed her emotions on her face. Was this just because of her past ordeal or was it because something had changed the second JJ leapt into Emily's arms earlier? The last thing she wanted was to lose her precious friendship with the brunette.

"JJ, I'm sorry that was totally uncalled for. But I'm a little tired and sore so I just want to go home." Emily looked up and into JJ's eyes and was startled by what she saw. Lust? Love? Every fiber in her body was screaming at her to take JJ into her arms right then and there.

"Emily, can we please go back to your place and talk?" the blonde's voice was barely a whisper as she gently rubbed her protruding belly.

"Uh, yea su…sure." Emily could hardly form a sentence as she watched JJ holding her belly. It looked so angelic and perfect. The waves of emotions going through Emily's head were close to overwhelming. She had to focus on walking towards the SUV. As Emily began to open the driver's side door, a small, slender blonde figure slipped past her and climbed into the seat.

"You seriously didn't think I was gonna let you drive, did you hun?" the term of endearment slipped out before she could stop it. Emily quickly glanced up but JJ couldn't read the emotions there. Emily handed JJ the keys and then gingerly got into the passenger seat. She was in pain and JJ could see it so she reached over and put her hand on Emily's leg. When their eyes met, it was like a wall had been smashed between them. Emily's eyes were so dark it was almost like JJ was staring into an abyss. But it was an abyss of love. JJ could feel it radiating in between them. Then she did the impossible. Emily's lips lightly brushed JJ's at first but the kiss quickly became more passionate. Tongues dueling, hands fisting in golden locks and fingers caressing bruised cheeks was the only thing either woman could feel. When they finally parted for air, JJ knew that she couldn't go back now. She started the vehicle and drove towards Emily's condo. It was bigger and the press liaison figured it had more food in the fridge.

"JJ, is this because of the hormones." There was a hint of fear in Em's voice and JJ's heart nearly stopped beating when she looked into those chocolate brown eyes.

"Of course not Em. This is what I've dreamed of ever since I met you. I just never thought you would return the feelings. And then I got pregnant and I knew for sure you would never want to be with me." A tear fell down her cheek as she stopped talking. The gentle whisper of elegant fingers along her cheek brought her focus back to the road.

"Jennifer Ann Jareau, I have always wanted you, pregnant or not. But just get me home so I can shower and I'll be able to tell you everything."

An hour later Emily emerged from her bedroom and she looked a little less disheveled than before. She was still exhausted from being awake for 36 hours, but she figured she should eat something. On her way to the kitchen she glanced into the living room and found JJ asleep on her couch. The image would stay in her memory forever. JJ's head was resting lightly on the pillow and she was curled up in the fetal position and she looked cold. Emily gently placed a blanket on her sleeping friend and moved a piece of hair out of her face. JJ's hand gently grabbed Emily's and she brought it to her lips and kissed each finger softly. The brunette's breath hitched in her throat and when their eyes met, the feeling of love flowed like a river between them. What happened next, filled Emily's heart with complete and utter joy. JJ sat up and brought her lips to the brunette's ever so gently. The kiss became hungrier as Emily's tongue grazed JJ's lower lip, begging for entrance into the warm cavern of the blonde's mouth. Tongues dueled and hands wandered aimlessly along shirts and exposed skin. Finally they broke for air and JJ looked into the depths of Emily's eyes.

"Jennifer, I love you with every fiber of my being and I never want to be without you. You mean the world to me and I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I want to be your lover, best friend, wife, and mother of your children. I want you to wake up in my arms every morning and I want to make happy memories with you forever. You are the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about when I fall asleep. Most of all, I want to love you forever." Emily's voice was just above a whisper but the love in her voice was yelling for JJ's heart to return the feelings. For the first time since they first met, JJ could see the fear plastered across her friend's face. She could also see the love, lust, and protectiveness in Emily's eyes. She wanted to take her right then and there. But she knew this was not going to be that way just yet. It was going to be tentative and full of love. They were going to make love in every sense of the word. JJ just had to find a way to say how she was feeling but she couldn't form coherent sentences. She had finally noticed that the brunette was wearing an old Yale t-shirt with no bra and boxer shorts.

"Jennifer, please say something."

"I don't know how to say how much I'm in love with you Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. You take up every space in my heart. Every time I think bout work or relationships or anything, for that matter, I always think of you. I want to grow old with you and spend eternity in your arms. To be honest, I want to be your wife and I want to have your babies and I want the whole American dream and I want it with you. You know the whole house in the suburbs with a white picket fence and 2-car garage, 2.5 kids and blah, blah, blah. God, I can't tell you how much I want this with you Em. The only thing I worry about is the team and Director Strauss splitting us up and I don't think I could go one day without working by your side and-" Her words were interrupted by the brunette's lips crashing into hers in a bruising but passionate kiss. When the finally pulled away breathless, Emily looked content and happy and joyful all at the same time.

"Jennifer, I don't care what the team thinks. I only care about you, only you."

"Then lets start looking at bigger apartments."

"I have other things in mind babe." Emily's chocolate brown eyes got darker and JJ swallowed but not with fear but with anticipation. This night could only get better.


	2. A Night to Remember

Emily guided JJ from the couch towards the bedroom, meanwhile, skillful fingers undid each button on the blonde's blouse. Fingers touched newly exposed soft skin. Small gentle kisses replaced fingers as the blouse was discarded. JJ's hands moved underneath Emily's shirt and a gasp escaped from the brunette's mouth. But Emily was not about to lose control now, she ran a hand up the inseam on the blonde's slacks and JJ let out a groan and let her head roll back. Emily trailed nips and kisses down the blonde's neck and sucked on her pulse point. JJ's hands found taught stomach muscles and pulled the brunette's shirt from her heated body. The blonde's bra found its way to the pile on the floor and so did her pants. Emily found JJ's mouth again, as tongues dueled, fingers trailed over heated skin and the lovers fell on the bed. Emily skillfully landed on top and pressed her hips into the blonde's center which elicited a moan from JJ. Emily found the blonde's mouth again but JJ sat up and pushed Emily off. The brunette stood there in shock but couldn't say a word because JJ looked gorgeous. Her skin was glowing as the sun came through the window. The look of pure and unhindered desire was powerful and her small baby belly looked beautiful. JJ drank in the view of her lover. Normal chocolate brown eyes were now black and ample breasts were screaming for attention. But JJ had one little problem, Emily had too many clothes on. JJ seductively got off the bed and placed her hands on the brunette's hips.

"Don't worry baby, I just want to see you without all these clothes."

"Well Jennifer, I think we can fix that." Emily's voice came out in a husky whisper and JJ lost all control. Emily set JJ back on the bed and the cold temperature of the silk sheets made JJ's nipples harden immediately. A smirk crossed Emily's face as the blonde watched the boxer shorts come off excruciatingly slow. JJ moaned and Emily took a coral nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it. JJ's hands gripped tightly to Emily's back and fingernails dragged across skin and dug into taught muscles. Emily replaced her kisses with nips and JJ went wild, her hips arched into Emily's center and moans were exchanged.

"Emily…Prentiss…stop…fucking…teasing." Emily chuckled softly but continued to tease relentlessly. One hand pinched a hard nipple while her mouth teased the other. Her free hand had JJ's arms pinned above her head and she pushed her hips into JJ's center. The blonde tried to gain back some control by pushing back with her own hips and sliding a thigh in between Emily's legs. Lips crashed together again and moans were swallowed by dueling tongues.

"Please…Em…don't…make…me…beg."

"What do you want baby."

"Touch…me…god…Em." That was the last coherent thought that came from JJ for a long time. Emily didn't need any more permission so she slid a hand in between their bodies and teased JJ's wet opening. Emily felt her own wetness and slid her center along the blonde's thigh. JJ screamed out and her breath was noticeably ragged. Without warning Emily thrust two fingers into the blonde which got a half scream half moan out of JJ. Emily skillfully twisted and curled her fingers inside JJ and rubbed her thumb expertly along her clit. When Emily found the bundle of nerves, the over stimulation caused JJ to come quickly but certainly not quietly. Her throat erupted with a scream and her walls clamped around her lover's fingers and she bucked her hips into Emily's fingers. Emily continued to move in and out of JJ until she rode out her orgasm. The brunette trailed gentle kisses along the blonde's neck and jaw line and pulled her into her arms and listened as JJ came down from her high and her breathing returned to semi-normal. JJ opened her eyes to see Emily watching her.

"That was truly amazing. But…I think its someone else's turn now."

JJ quickly turned over faster than any pregnant woman should be able to. She was straddling Emily and pinning her arms above her head. JJ leaned down and pulled Emily into a passionate kiss while pushing her wet center down. With her free hand she tweaked a hard nipple while kissing along the brunette's jaw line. When she nipped at the pulse point on her lover's neck, a usually reserved profiler screamed out in pleasure.

"God…unh…please don't…tease!"

"If you keep calling me God, I might get an even bigger ego babe."

"Fuck me already dammit!" JJ had never seen this side of her lover before. Her eyes were screwed shut and her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets. JJ wished she could stay like this forever but she knew that Emily needed a release right now. A release from the hell she'd bee through in the past 36 hours and JJ didn't want her lover to wait any longer. So she entered the brunette at first with two fingers but added a third when she heard a moan of pleasure from underneath her. She hadn't done this since college but it was all coming back to her. She thrust her fingers in and out searching for the bundle of nerves. She found it when she curled her fingers and Emily screamed out JJ's full name but nothing else was coherent as her walls clamped around JJ's fingers and she came hard and half screamed, half growled as her back arched into her lover. JJ let Emily ride out her orgasm and grabbed the sheets and comforter that were tossed away during their love making. JJ cuddled up into her lover's chest and listened to the heart underneath her.

"Jennifer, I love you." She lifted her head up and stared into chocolate eyes and they were totally sincere.

"Emily, I love you too, with all my heart." With that Emily pulled JJ into her arms and they laid like that through the rest of the day and night.


	3. Our Little Game

Emily awoke to sunlight softly falling through the window. It fell onto JJ's honeycomb skin and she looked angelic. Slightly pregnant, still flushed from the day before, and laying in Emily's arms. Strangely, the brunette felt fully rested, not a single muscle hurt and most of her bruise was gone. How long have we been asleep? She grabbed her phone slowly, as to not wake her lover, and check the time and date and if she had any messages. The phone read Saturday, October 11th, 2008: 9:03 am. They had been asleep since early Friday morning. There weren't any messages either which made the brunette feel strangely relieved. She put the phone back on the nightstand and brushed a stray piece of golden hair behind JJ's ear.

"Good morning, gorgeous. We should get up and eat something."

"Mmmmm, what are my choices?" JJ was still a little groggy but she felt great and being in Emily's arms made everything else around them wash away.

"Well, I can make omelets, I have bagels and cream cheese or I can always make chocolate chip pancakes. Oh, and I have fruit and yogurt for the baby." Just saying that last sentence brought a smile to Emily's face and the emotions of the morning before came rushing back. She couldn't believe the most gorgeous woman in the FBI was in her arms as she spoke.

"Hmmmm, could you make me pancakes? Oh, and can I have pickles and ice cream too?"

"What? That is the most disgusting thing I've ever heard!"

"Sorry! Its one of those crazy pregnancy cravings I have, geez!" She tried to glare at Emily but it failed miserably. The look in Emily's eyes was too romantic for JJ to say mad.

"What? Em, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you are absolutely beautiful and I still don't know how you ended up in my bed. I can't believe your actually mine. Its completely baffling to be honest."

"Well, I am yours completely Emily Prentiss. I love you with all of my heart and soul and that will never stop, no matter what. Oh, as for how I ended up in your bed? I distinctly remember you stripping me of my offending clothes and placing me here and then making passionate love to me." She said the last part as a seductive whisper in the brunette's ear. Emily almost melted but she regained her control and got out of the bed, much to JJ's disappointment.

"Now that last part was the hormones talking babe. I'll go make breakfast and you can shower if you want." Emily put on the clothes she had on last night and walked towards the kitchen. When she stopped in the doorway and glanced back, JJ was pouting.

"What? Your getting a free shower and complimentary breakfast, what could possibly be your problem?"

"Only that my girlfriend won't make passionate love to me again." Her eyes got a little darker and Emily was slowly losing control. God, did JJ know which buttons to push. Emily crawled back onto the bed and ended up on top of the blonde. A hand cupped a breast and Emily's lips claimed JJ's and tongues dueled until both had to pull away for air. The brunette abruptly climbed off the bed and made her way to the kitchen again.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss!! That is totally not fair at all! You come back in here right now!"

"Babe, you are starting to sound like my mother. Just go get your shower and you can steal any of my clothes. What do you want to drink?" JJ stood naked at the door and her electric blue eyes stung Emily's much darker ones. She could totally get used to this.

"I want you as my breakfast baby." One of JJ's fingers was sitting on her lips in a very seductive way. Emily didn't know how much longer she could resist this but she held strong and continued to mix the pancake batter.

"Fine. You just won't get me at all today then." JJ had no idea how long she would be able to stick to that statement but if Emily could be stubborn that so could she. JJ turned around and shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower.

"We shall see about that Jennifer Jareau." Emily was now determined to tease the blonde until she broke.

A half hour later, Emily was setting the table and JJ appeared at the doorway.

"Wow, Em. This smells great!" The blonde sat in the chair and chugged most of her orange juice. She then began eating her pancakes(with ice cream and pickles) in a frenzy.

"Geez, if I would have known you were this hungry I would have fed you earlier." Emily of course winked after this and stared into JJ's blue eyes. JJ realized that Emily was teasing and her resolve was getting weaker. During her shower, the brunette changed and she was now wearing a very low cut red sweater and very tight jeans. Both showed off Emily's curves and hugged the right areas. She showed just enough skin but left the rest to the imagination.

"Do you always dress up on weekends?" JJ cocked her head to the side and flashed her sincere 1000 watt smile.

"No, but I figured since I wasn't going to fuck you senseless all day then I might as well get all pretty so you could see what you were missing." Emily figured that if she answered truthfully it would get a better reaction out of the blonde. She was right.

"Well, uh…that's always nice. But, I mean, you didn't have to do that." JJ was at a loss for words cause she was too busy staring into those puppy dog eyes and she was melting quickly. But she wasn't going down without a fight. JJ stood up and walked over to the sink to rinse her dishes.

"Thanks for breakfast, it was delicious." Her finger was at her lips again and this time she was licking off some syrup. The way she walked was definitely turning Emily on but her clothes made it worse. JJ had decided to wear Emily's favorite pair of sweatpants and a white tank top. It wasn't especially revealing but it was Emily's favorite outfit and to see JJ in it made her wish she was wearing underwear. The blonde knew she was being watched but she didn't turn around. So I guessed right on the outfit then, she thought to herself. It wasn't that hard, I mean, it was on the top in the wash basket. She finished rinsing her dishes and walked into the bedroom and took some files from her bag and began to read the one on top. She could her Emily bustling around in the kitchen and to say she was rushing would be an understatement.

Emily wanted it to sound like she was rushing though. She wanted the blonde to think she was winning. Emily grabbed some files from her bag and a pen and went into the bedroom. God this game was such a turn on, she thought. JJ looked up when Emily entered the bedroom and noticed that she had files too. 'Oh boy, this girl plays dirty, damn! And she looks hot! This is going to be harder than I thought.' JJ was losing quickly and she knew it. But the game wasn't totally fair. The blonde was pregnant which added so many hormones, which meant it was harder to control herself. Emily sat down on the bed at JJ's feet and set her files in front of her. She leaned over and began to read her report on their latest case.

"Alright, that's just not fucking fair Emily." The use of her first name got Emily to look up and smile.

"What's not fair Jennifer?" Emily knew she was so close to winning but she didn't know how much resolve she had left.

"My bloodstream is full of hormones right now and its because of your damn child!" As soon as she realized what she said JJ couldn't believe it. She just said that the child she was carrying was Emily's, her co-worker, best friend, and new lover. But she felt relieved and happy at the idea of the child being Emily's and she wasn't scared anymore.

"Jen, do you really mean 'my child'?" Emily was scared. She really wasn't sure how JJ would answer. She didn't want to mess up the relationship this early.

"Baby, of course I mean it. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think it was true. I love you and I want you to raise this baby with me." JJ's eyes held so much sincerity it brought tears to Emily's eyes. She realized then and there she lost their little game. She leaned in and kissed JJ's soft lips and JJ kissed back but she had a small smile on her lips as well.

"I'm not continuing until I hear something from you. And don't play stupid with me because you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Fine. You win baby. Are you happy now?" Emily knew that she had no strength left because she was so happy. Happy that JJ wanted to share her baby and happy because she felt like this was meant to be. A feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

"Yes Emily. I'm the happiest I've ever been. I feel like I want to shout out to the world and claim you as mine."

"Well I know a way you can claim me baby." And that was the last understandable sentence said for awhile in their bedroom.

JJ definitely did claim Emily that day and she knew it. They were standing in the shower the next morning and the blonde was examining the teeth marks she left on Emily's shoulders and the scratches she left on the brunette's back.

"I'm glad we finished before Hotch called us in because I would have been a little pissed if I was interrupted. Jen, what's a matter baby?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering when and how we should tell the team. I mean we don't have to just yet, its just I don't know how long I can hold all this in." She smiled at her lover and Emily smiled back. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ as they got out of the shower.

"Baby, I want to tell them. The only thing I'm worried about is the rule about fraternizing with co-workers. I don't want either of us to be separated because then I wouldn't be able to shoot anyone who tries to hurt you. And not to mention I wouldn't see you every second of every day."

"Yea Em, that would be a total downer." She smiled as Emily kissed JJ's neck and left to go get dressed. "Emily, I just remembered. I have nothing to wear babe."

"I'll find you something just as sexy as what I'm wearing." Emily winked at JJ because the blonde was staring at her. Emily chose JJ's favorite outfit on her. A red tank top that was low cut, black slacks, and a tight fitting black jacket. Nothing drop dead gorgeous but Emily knew JJ loved it.

"How did you know I love that outfit on you?"

"You made a comment the one time about how much you love low cut red tank tops and you happened to be looking at me at the time."

"Wow, you actually pay attention to that stuff? I'm impressed."

"Haha, only when your talking." Emily grabbed her keys and JJ grabbed hers. They checked and made sure they had everything and checked to make sure they had the right phones and left the apartment.

When they arrived at the parking garage, Garcia was just getting out of her car. She looked up and saw JJ and Emily and they were both glowing. JJ had her 1000 watt smile and it only got bigger when she looked at Emily.

"Ok, you two lovebirds need to tone it down before this whole place catches on fire."

"Gee, thanks Garcia. One question, how did you know?"

"Honey, your both glowing and I only have one word…FINALLY." Everyone laughed and walked into the building together.


	4. Detective Asshole

JJ went into her office and looked over the new file that she was to debrief the team on in 10 minutes. She glanced through her window and looked towards Emily's cubicle. She was laughing with Morgan, Reid, and Hotch.

"God only knows what they are laughing about." JJ continued to read and she began to realize just how much this case needed their attention. An unsub in St. Louis was raping young women and then maliciously torturing them. He would then dump them in a pretty open place and slit their throats. No trace evidence was left behind at any of the 4 crime scenes but a signature was. It was a small design, carved about the left breast, just about where the heart is. It was the alchemist symbol for silver, three arrows pointing up but in 45 degree angles. The papers in St. Louis were calling this unsub The Alchemist. JJ's hand started shaking as she looked at the victims. They were all 5'4-5'7, athletic, and blonde with blue eyes. JJ wasn't sure how Emily was going to handle this. She knew Emily would become very protective especially since she was now considering this baby hers. JJ checked her watch and looked up as there was a small knock at her door.

"Hey gorgeous, we are ready when you are." JJ was a little disappointed because it wasn't Emily, it was Morgan, bummer.

"Ok then. Let's go hotshot." JJ smiled but it wasn't her happy smile.

An hour later the team was boarding their private jet and their destination was St. Louis. Emily's apprehension was growing but she knew it shouldn't be. The only reason why she was worried was because the victims all looked like JJ. The plane ride was relatively uneventful. They sat in silence, reading the current file, but what mattered was where each person was sitting. Morgan was sitting next to Garcia and they were awfully close and Hotch was on one side of JJ. After the ascent into the atmosphere, Emily sat so close to JJ she could have been in her lap. The blonde watched her lover and a small smile crept up on her lips before she could catch it.

"Hey JJ, what you smiling bout over there?" JJ's head snapped up and so did Emily's. They looked at each other and Emily gave JJ the silent go ahead to tease Morgan.

"Well I only have the sexiest FBI Agent sitting next to me." Hotch, being the profiler that he was, didn't say anything but he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"So, is it finally official now? Are you two finally done dancing around each other?" Morgan's question brought Emily's heart to a stop but she was the first one to answer.

"Yes, it is official now. Wait, was it really that obvious?" JJ was totally surprised that Emily chose to answer truthfully. But she was relieved because she knew they didn't have to be too sneaky now.

"Prentiss, you have an entire team of profilers surrounding you all the time. To us it was very obvious."

"But don't worry, Director Strauss doesn't have to know." Hotch finally chose to chime in because the worry finally came out on Emily's face."

"Thank you so much Hotch. You have no idea how much this means to us. Oh, and our personal lives won't effect our professional ones either." JJ knew that Emily was lying but she knew that it was going to be hard on her too.

When the team landed in St. Louis they were greeted by a very eager detective.

"Hey, I'm Detective Jason Russ, you must be SSA Jareau." As he shook JJ's hand he looked her up and down and smiled. JJ glanced over at Emily and she saw a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Hello, Detective Russ, why don't we find a place to get my team settled." Emily noticed that JJ smiled but it was a very guarded one. She smirked inwardly knowing that JJ would probably want to tease the poor detective and she felt bad for him.

"Why of course, Agent Jareau. We have 3 cars ready to escort you to our precinct. Why don't you come in my car so we can go over our case on the way." He flashed a smile and Emily could feel her anger start to flare.

"Alright, JJ and Emily can ride with Detective Russ and the rest of us will follow in the other cars." Hotch was actually proud of Prentiss for not killing the man yet. He wasn't sure if he had that much resolve when it came to his wife Amy, well now ex-wife. The smile fell off of Det. Russ's face when he saw who SSA Hotchner was referring to when he said Emily. He noticed the blonde walked right to her and the brunette put her hand on the small of the blonde's back as they walked toward the car.

"You know JJ, I don't like the vibes I'm getting from him at all." JJ saw that Emily looked uneasy and wasn't sure why.

"Baby, was it just because he was openly flirting with your girlfriend. Because you know I'm all yours." JJ smiled at Emily but it wasn't returned. Emily looked preoccupied with her thoughts.

"Well that too but he seems too eager and happy about this case. I was thinking about a profile on the way here and Morgan and I agree that the unsub would most likely try to inject himself into the investigation. I'm not saying that automatically means he's a cop but the unsub is a power seeker and a very dominating man. And Detective Russ seemed a little too interested in you and you look just like the victims…"

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I lose my frontal lobe function." She got a slight chuckle out of Emily but she knew that until this case was solved, Emily would be distracted. "I'll let you know if I feel anymore threatened, ok? I'll excuse myself to the restroom and text you."

"Ok, I guess that's the best we can do. But do you think you could excuse yourself to the bathroom for a little play session?" Emily smiled and hopped into the waiting car and when JJ sat down next to her she looked a little flushed. "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Shhh, Detective Asshole is back. And the answer is of course I would love to do that Emily." JJ smiled and she made sure Russ noticed this and slid closer to Emily. She noticed him glance at Emily. She gave him the 'you touch her, I kill you' look and it took all of JJ's strength not to laugh.


	5. I Promise

Once back at St. Louis PD headquarters the team settled in rather nicely. Garcia found a conference room and set up her technological domain, Reid, Rossi, Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss set up their things in another conference room. JJ was escorted, by Detective Russ, to a desk where she had access to a phone. JJ watched as Emily put up the crime scene photos on the corkboard. The brunette studied each one carefully but she occasionally glanced up in Detective Asshole's direction, just to make sure he stayed far away from JJ. Once she was done with the photos she looked at JJ and a sly smile crept up on her face. She walked over to a random officer and asked where the restroom was. He pointed down the hall and to the left. She tried to walk so as to not attract attention but her blood was boiling with her brilliant idea. Once she was in the bathroom she occupied the last stall and sent JJ a text message.

"_Hey beautiful, how bout that play session?" _When JJ opened her phone she felt a huge smile across her face. God, how could Emily turn her on through a text message?

"_Hope ur ready for me sexy ;)"_ She was really getting a hold on this texting thing. She practically ran towards the bathroom and she was almost there when Hotch called her name.

"Hang on Hotch! I'm pregnant and I have to pee!"

"Oh, okay do you know where Emily is?"

"Uhhh, nope last time I saw her she was in the conference room!" She could barely hold in her excitement. She burst through the bathroom door and saw only one door closed. She knocked ever so slightly on it.

"Hey sexy, open the door." Emily instantly felt wetness between her thighs when JJ's seductive whisper came through the door. She unlocked the stall, pulled her lover in and locked the door once again, pinning JJ to it. The brunette ravished JJ's neck with little kisses and nips and slowly started to suck on her pulse point. JJ ran her hands under the red tank top and across tight stomach muscles. Lips met in bruising passion and moans came from both women. Emily ran her fingertips across JJ's nipples and felt them harden instantly.

"Ooo, Em…please I need to feel you inside of me." Emily needed no more encouragement. She undid the button of JJ's black slacks and plunged her hand into the dampness that quickly formed in satin panties. The blonde felt Emily's hips riding her thigh and realized she had a need too. She followed the brunette's movements and plunged her fingers into damp heat. Bodies were moving in sync, fingers gliding and searching for nerves. 

Just then the door creaked open and a woman walked in and took her place in the stall two doors down from the lovers. Emily and JJ had both stopped moving. Giving the woman a few seconds, Emily began her assault again but this time both woman stifled moans by biting into their partners shoulder. They were both close and Emily gave one last thrust and curled her fingers into JJ's walls. JJ mimicked that motion inside of Emily and violent, earth shattering orgasms coursed through them both. When Emily heard the woman leave she placed a chaste kiss on JJ's lips and watched her come down from her high. JJ started to giggle uncontrollably and Emily was confused.

"Baby, I cannot believe we just did that."

"Haha, I know that was amazing."

"Well your lucky because your girlfriend is pregnant and all these hormones are making me horny. And I definitely plan on wearing you out tonight." Emily chuckled and began to rearrange her clothes. JJ followed suit and they washed their hands while exchanging sexy glances and sultry smiles. They walked back into the main room and both had a glow about them.

"Prentiss, there you are we are going to give the squad our preliminary profile and I thought you should start."

"Uhhh, yea…sure…sounds great, let me just get my notes." Emily glanced over at JJ and swore she saw a smile on her lover's lips. God, I need to stay more focused. She mentally chastised herself. But how could she when her beautiful lover would be with her all the time. I really hate hormones, she thought as she prepared her notes and gave her preliminary profile of their unsub.

"So far, we can say that the unsub is intelligent and calculating based on the fact that each of his victims are posed and all the scenes are devoid of any trace evidence. He would be considered an organized killer. His knowledge of law enforcement suggests he is somehow connected to police or at one time was. He has a dominating personality and commits these crimes to prove his power and authority. He has a specific type, which suggests that there was a woman in his life that looked like the victims. She would have been domineering and she would have abused him in some way. She was most likely his mother and his first victim. Finally, we are looking for a white male 30-35 years of age."

As she was giving her speech she glanced around the precinct but kept and eye on Detective Russ. His face was red and he was fidgeting in his chair. He was watching JJ the entire time. Emily began to feel uneasy again and this time the feeling was stronger. She knew something bad was going to happen. As the officers broke apart to attend to all of their duties, Emily pulled her boss off to the side.

"Listen Hotch, I know that you think I'm over-reacting but I really believe that JJ is in trouble. I'm getting a feeling in my gut that if the team leaves her alone, something is going to happen."

"I know Prentiss. I share your same feelings. Would you be okay staying with her here, at the precinct?"

"That would be great, thank you." Emily smiled at her boss and he nodded and gave his team their assignments.

"Morgan, Reid, you guys…" His words were interrupted by JJ.

"Guys, another girl has gone missing." The look in her eyes was pure fear but only Emily could see it.

"Alright, Morgan, Reid, and Rossi, you come with me. Emily you stay here with JJ and Garcia. We will keep you guys posted. Oh, Prentiss, try and find any connections between the victims, including the new one."

"Yea, sure Hotch, no problem. Oh, be careful guys."

"We will gorgeous. When I'm around no one gets hurt." He gave the three women a wink as they all laughed. Emily made her way over to the conference room where her previous work still was. She knew that the only way she would stay sane was to work. JJ slipped into the conference room behind her lover and placed her files on the table. They both sat in a comfortable silence for awhile until JJ broke it.

"Emily, why did you stay back? You love going out in the field baby."

"Jennifer, I can't control where Hotch orders me to go." She knew JJ wouldn't fall for it.

"Emily, I can handle myself just fine. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't make me some fragile vase. Baby, please don't stop doing your job so you can be my personal bodyguard."

"Babe, listen. Normally I wouldn't do this because I know how you get when your angry. But Detective Russ is giving me these really bad vibes. So, I'm going to stay back and try and find a connection between the victims." JJ knew she wasn't going to get any more out of the brunette.

"Okay. Hey, why don't I help you." She gave her lover the biggest smile she could and gave her puppy dog look a try. Emily knew she was a goner.

"Oh, alright. But that move right there was not fair. By the way, if you keep turning me on, you are going to be in deep trouble later."

"Oooo, I can't wait…Emily?"

"Yea baby."

"I love you so much." Emily looked up from the file she was reading and could see the fear in JJ's eyes again. She put her hand on JJ's and rubbed her thumb along the soft skin. She could feel the electricity going through the both of them.

"Jennifer. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you or our baby. I will give my life for you if I have to, I promise. Now, let's see if we can't help these girls." JJ secretly prayed with all of her heart that her lover would never have to live up to that promise.

Meanwhile, Russ came back from his little rendezvous with his latest victim. He had her stashed in a remote location no one would find. He had to take another victim. Having that blonde FBI agent so close was pissing him off. Well, she wasn't but her damn bodyguard was. The brunette really needed to learn a lesson. He wasn't sure how much longer he could control himself. He passed by the FBI team running out the door and the nerdy one yelled to him.

"Hey Detective Russ! Another girl has gone missing!"

"Damn, ok I'm coming."


	6. He Will Confess

Emily and JJ had been in the conference room for about 3 hours now and they still haven't found a connection between the victims.

"You know, I'm beginning to think these girls have nothing in common." JJ threw her current file down in a huff. "I'm going to go get coffee, do you want any?"

"Aren't you supposed to stay away from coffee when your pregnant?" Emily got a death glare from her lover and she laughed lightly and continued, "Geez babe, sorry but I'm good, you go get your own." Emily watched as JJ left the room and took note of her extra sway in her hips. She smiled and then an idea came to her. She ran over to her laptop and accessed the arrest record database. She typed in the four victims names and the missing girl as well. She got hits on all five girls and as she scanned the pages and noticed the one thing she had been looking for.

"Hey Hotch, guess what I found out."

"A connection between the victims?"

"Oh yea, and your never going to guess what it is. Is Detective Russ with you guys?"

"No, he went back to the precinct awhile ago." Emily's breath hitched in her throat and she looked up at JJ. She was still waiting for her coffee to finish brewing and her hands unconsciously went to her baby belly.

"The girls all have criminal records, petty teenage stuff nothing serious, but the arresting officer for all of them was Russ."

"Damn, keep him occupied and away from JJ. We are heading back now."

"Done. Hurry he's making his way over to Jen right now." Hotch explained what they found at the scene of the abduction. Emily ended the call and went to the door to get JJ's attention.

"Hey JJ, I got something, come here." She saw Russ flinch and a flash of anger flew across his face. Emily looked at him and smirked. She knew it wasn't smart at all but she had JJ and he didn't. When they got into the conference room she sat JJ down and told her everything, including the stuff the team found at the scene.

"Listen, when the team gets back we are going to confront Russ because he is our unsub. The girls all have criminal records and their arresting officer was Russ. That's how he chose them. Hotch and the team found trace evidence at the scene, the strand of fabric caught in the doorjamb matches a police uniform. And Russ was gone and unaccounted for during my profile presentation. Garcia also found out that Russ owns a cabin in the back country about 10 miles from the station. Hotch sent two patrol officers over to the location. All we are waiting for is the girl. All she has to do is identify Russ and we got him. He will confess and I will make sure of that." JJ saw the confidence and strength in Emily's eyes. She was actually quite calm now, considering they were so close to a murderer. She watched Emily's eyes flicked up to him every few seconds. JJ turned her chair around and looked at him. He snapped.


	7. I Will Never Leave You

Russ barged in the door with his gun drawn and ordered the women to drop their weapons. Emily placed hers on the table in front of her and JJ followed suit. The brunette placed herself in between the gun and the blonde. Right where she belonged.

"Detective Russ! Put down your weapon immediately!" Hotch realized that Russ was wearing his bullet-proof vest, which complicated things. They needed him to confess but he could see that Emily was calculating an escape in her mind. He knew that if JJ was in danger, Emily would take the fall. He was sure he was not going to lose an agent tonight.

"We know about your mother. She was depressed and she would bring random men home almost every night. You would hide in your room until she was done her 'job' as she called it. Afterwards, the man would either stay and drink more or he would just leave. They would beat you, scream at you and starve you. As you got older, you found that your mother became more and more scared of you. You honed your strength on the football field. Until one night, she pushed you over the edge just like tonight." Hotch paused and he could tell that Russ was still volatile. 

"That bitch deserved the punishment I gave her. Every blow, every stab." He said through gritted teeth. He was screwed. Damn, I have to find a way out, he thought. 

"Those girls and your mother didn't deserve the punishment you gave them. They didn't do anything wrong." Emily knew she was stepping on a very fine line because his 9mm weapon was still trained in their direction. 

"They were all whores, just like my mother, and I treated them like whores." He nearly screamed this last sentence. His blood was boiling and he could barely focus on the brunette and his target, the blonde, Jennifer. That was his mother's name. God, he hated her. That last sentence was just what the team was looking for and Emily knew she had to make her move quickly. During their discussion she had subtly moved so the table wasn't between her and Russ anymore. JJ watched as Emily snapped into movement and tackled Russ. A gunshot echoed across the precinct and the gun skittered across the floor. Morgan was there in an instant and secured Russ in handcuffs. JJ was rolling Emily onto her back and nothing but a gasp could escape her throat. The only thing she saw was the blood seeping from Emily's chest.

"Emily! Baby, please stay with me. Please don't leave me and this baby." JJ knew she was begging to a higher power and not to Emily. She couldn't bear to lose Emily, her lover, best friend. Not yet, she still had so many things she wanted to share with her, mainly this baby. 

"I'll never leave you, Jennifer. Never." Her words were barely a whisper but JJ and the rest of the team heard them loud and clear. The paramedics came bursting through the doors and went to work immediately. JJ held Emily's had the entire time and she kept praying over and over for those chocolate brown eyes to open and for that smile to cross her face again. Her heart stopped beating and the paramedics grabbed the defibrillator and shocked her. When they did, a miracle happened. Emily's hand fell from JJ's and came to rest on JJ's belly. It was then that the baby kicked for the first time. Emily's heart rate came back and they loaded her up on the ambulance, JJ in tow. The rest of the team followed and stayed with JJ in the surgical waiting room. The blonde understood why they called it a waiting room. You waited to go to surgery, you waited for loved ones to come out of surgery and you waited for answers to your worst fears. JJ knew down deep inside that Emily was okay. She could feel it inside her heart. But she still wanted the doctor's word. She saw Morgan stand and she looked up and saw the surgeon coming towards them. She couldn't quite read his face but they baby kicked at that moment and she smiled.

"That smile should stay there for awhile. She is going to be okay and she is awake. I don't know what happened but it was a miracle. The damage she sustained is usually fatal. Now, I can only allow one visitor at a time and I don't really want someone spending the night." The surgeon glanced at the stunning blonde in front of him and he saw tears well up in her eyes. Morgan was the first one to speak.

"Listen Doc, we understand the one at a time rule but that is her wife right there and you are not going to tell her she can't spend the night by her wife's side." JJ's jaw dropped and the rest of the team chuckled.

"Oh, okay then. Only she can spend the night then."

JJ watched as each person on her team filed in to talk to Emily. The conversations were short but they meant the world to the brunette. When Hotch went in she noticed a change in Emily and wondered what the conversation was about.

"Emily, I'm glad I didn't lose you tonight. But I have to tell you something. Don't ever do that again. I don't want to have to tell that gorgeous press liaison and your child why you aren't coming home. Promise me that."

"Hotch, you know I can't promise that. I would die for them and I prepared to do that. But I will tell you that I will try not to do it again. And that's all that I can promise."

"Hmm, I guess that will have to do. Get better and I don't expect to see you or JJ for at least a week, more like two. Go on vacation, lay at home in each other's arms. I don't care, just don't come to work."

"Yes, sir." Emily was a lucky woman and she knew it. It's funny how near death experiences really change your priorities. Her main priority now was: her family. She loved the way that sounded and when she looked out the window at her family, her heart nearly stopped again. But this time it was from joy. She watched as JJ rubbed her belly and she couldn't think of a better moment in her life.

JJ came out of her trance and glanced up to see Emily staring at her. God, she loved those eyes, it was so hard to be mad at her but she had to be. So she walked up to the bed and grabbed Emily's hand and sat down in the chair. Before she could speak though, Emily spoke and it was barely in a whisper.

"I know your mad at me because of what I did. But I will not promise that I won't do it again. When I saw the rage in his eyes, all I could think of were those girls. And what he would do to you if he could and-" Her words came to a halt. JJ lips connected with hers in a soft and gentle kiss. But the kiss conveyed so many emotions, it made Emily's already aching head, spin.

"Emily Elizabeth Prentiss, shut up. I was so scared but I understand why you did it. I won't make you promise anything because I couldn't promise that I wouldn't do that if you were in danger. I'm just glad I can take you home in a few days." She brought her lips to Emily's once again and they only parted for oxygen. "Now get some rest and I'll stay right here." 

"JJ? I have two questions. Where is home? And can you sleep right next to me tonight?" JJ's 1000 watt smile came before she could stop it but this was a regular occurrence with Emily. She didn't even answer, she just climbed right into the bed and held onto her lover and never let her go. It was the best sleep that either of them had gotten in awhile.


	8. Bahama Mama

JJ threw the door open and brought the other three boxes into the living room. Emily was still laying on the couch but the blonde knew her lover was furious.

"Jennifer, we could have waited to do this whole 'moving in thing' until I was better and until I could help you." She stood up slowly and started towards JJ.

"Emily don't you dare pick a single thing up. These are all full of clothes and I'm taking them to the bedroom. If you would like you can help me sort them."

"Okay, I guess." Emily huffed the whole way into the bedroom.

"Oh, stop being a baby. You were shot three days ago and your lucky your alive."

"No, I'm lucky I have you, baby." Emily wrapped her arms around JJ's waist and placed her hands on her belly. She started to make small circles with her fingers and her tongue made small circles on JJ's sensitive neck. JJ could feel her body surrender to Emily's hands and she knew this wasn't good at all.

"Emily, please stop baby. Your not allowed to have sex until next week." JJ turned and looked into her lover's eyes.

"He didn't say anything about you not having any." Emily gave JJ her sexy crooked smile and her eyes got darker with lust. She locked the blonde's lips into a passionate kiss and JJ lost all her resolve. Emily began kissing down her lover's neck and followed her kisses with little nips. This attention drove JJ wild because she has an overload of hormones from not having Emily touch her like this for 3 days. The brunette laid her lover on the bed and all the boxes were forgotten for a long time.

When the lovers awoke, it was late evening and JJ was starving. She extracted herself from Emily's arms and went into the kitchen. Damn, no tomatoes. No olives either.

"Well, I guess I'll just eat plain ice cream then." She sighed and wondered if there were any grocery stores close.

"We could always get dressed and go shopping. It's only 9pm, the stores are at least open for another 2 hours." Emily's sudden appearance made JJ jump and they both smiled.

"No, I'll be just fine babe. Plus we are leaving for the Bahamas in the morning and I sure as hell don't want any spoiled food in my house when I get back." She looked up at Emily when she said this last sentence.

"Yea, wow. 'our house.' It feels great to say that."

"Good cause whether you like it or not I'm staying."

"Good cause I want you to. We really should start packing, our flight leaves at 7am. That means someone has to be up earlier than the sun."

"Don't you mean we both have to be up earlier than the sun?"

"Well, yea but you are definitely not a morning person, honey." Emily turned around and dove underneath her bed for her suitcase. She grabbed the smaller one because what was she really going to need in the Bahamas. Bikini and back up bikini. Probably some dressy but casual clothes for any clubs that JJ wanted to go to. But other than that, she didn't need much for their week long Caribbean getaway.

"Hey Em? Is the box marked summer clothes in the bedroom?" Emily glanced up at the boxes and found the one JJ was looking for.

"Umm, yea it looks like it, why?"

"Go in that box and pick out your favorite bikini and I'll be sure to pack it." When she said this she was at the doorway and seductively smiling at Emily.

"Huh, can't you just go naked?"

"I think there is a law against that unless you are on a nude beach."

"Well, we will just have to find one of those then." JJ came up behind Emily and tickled her which caused the brunette to inhale sharply.

"OOO, oh god, ouch…ouch, damnit."

"Shit, Em I'm so sorry. I forgot and oh god I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me." Emily caught her breath and looked at JJ, who was clearly distraught.

"Baby, it's ok. I know you didn't mean it. Why don't we get all packed and then we will go to bed. Jennifer, stop looking at me like that, I'm fine."

Waking JJ up at 4am is not pleasant. Especially when her brain knows she is on vacation.

"Jennifer, if you don't get up in 5 minutes we are going to be late for our flight."

"Uhh, please just five more minutes…" JJ hated this part. She wanted to kill Emily for making their flight so early.

"No, let's go. Up, up, up sleeping beauty." Emily pulled all the blankets off of the blonde and smiled a little. JJ had looked up at her and looked pissed.

"I am going to kill you. Is the Bahamas really this important? I mean, what vacation place is so important that we have to wake up at this ungodly hour." Emily watched as JJ climbed out of bed. She continued to complain and babble on and on but she was already half way dressed and was heading toward the bathroom. Emily wasn't paying attention to a single thing that was coming out of JJ's mouth, she merely watched as the blonde got ready in the shortest amount of time humanly possible.

"Emily, are you listening to me?" JJ's question brought Emily back to the present and her flushed face and the angry glint in her eyes made the brunette fall even more in love; if that were possible.

"I love you."

"You are absolutely impossible." JJ tried to be mad but she couldn't, she found herself smiling. "Okay, I'm ready now so let's go baby."

"Not mad at me anymore are you?"

"How could I be when you look so sexy." JJ captured Emily's lips in a bruising kiss and her hands wandered to the brunette's already erect nipples. She chuckled and grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

"God damn you Jennifer." Emily wasn't sure how she was going to last during the flight.


	9. First Class

When they arrived at the airport JJ bought a very large mocha latte from the Starbucks. Their bags were checked and they were looking out onto the runway. Emily loved this part. Ever since she was little she loved watching the planes take-off and land. JJ watched Emily as she stood by the window. The excitement on Emily's face reminded her of a little child. As JJ watched her lover she was shocked when she saw tears come to Emily' s eyes.

"Emily? Baby, what's wrong? What's the matter?" JJ pulled Emily into a hug and looked up into her eyes. Emily didn't even move to wipe away the tears. She felt no shame crying in front of JJ.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." JJ was still looking at her and she knew she had to explain. "My grandfather and I would watch planes all the time. You could see the landing strip from his penthouse in Paris. He was my best friend and I told him about my sexual orientation first. He died when I was in college and I was crushed. But I'm crying because he predicted this. He told me that I would find happiness and love and I have. I'm still astounded when I wake up with you in my arms. It's the most wonderful and amazing feeling in the world. I've only ever said these three words to one person and that's you. I love you." As soon as she finished she looked at JJ in the eyes and saw all the feelings she felt. The compassion, the joy, and the love.

"I love you too. Now, let's go on our first family vacation." JJ gave Emily her 1000 watt smile, took her hand, and guided her towards the plane.

JJ was surprised when they walked on the plane and Emily stopped at first class. She leaned over and whispered in the brunette's ear, "Baby, what are we doing in first class?"

"Jennifer, I'm filthy rich and wanted you to be comfortable. We have a total flight time of 4 hours and 40 minutes but we have a 40 minute layover in Atlanta."

"Em, you never told me where exactly, in the Bahamas, we were going."

"We are going to what's called Paradise Island. Have you ever heard of it?"

"Have I heard of it? Of course I have heard of it and it's extremely expensive Emily." Her whisper was getting more agitated. Emily had to find a way to calm her down.

"Look, I have money and I want to spend it on you. I know that my money is not the reason your with me. But my mother is a frequent guest and we always get the private suite in the corner. I wanted to make this vacation special because this is probably the last one we will have before the baby is born. And I wanted to surprise you…please don't be mad at me." The nervousness in Emily's eyes was apparent and JJ smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being treated this well. I feel like a princess and I don't want you to think I'm using you for your money. And did you say private suite?" As she said the last part she placed her hand on Emily's hip.

"Hmm, I think I did. And may I mention that this suite overlooks the ocean, it has no other rooms around it and it has a reserved and secluded section on the beach." Emily smiled at JJ and sat into her seat and immediately reclined. She pulled out her magazine and looked up. JJ was an inch from her face.

"Ms. Prentiss, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Why yes I think I am, dear." her husky whisper reached JJ's ear and the blonde almost melted right there. This was going to be a long flight. JJ sat down and pulled out her book and made herself comfortable. Emily continued to read her magazine but rested her left hand on JJ's thigh. They remained this way for most of the flight. Emily only removed her hand when JJ got up to pee; which was a good chunk of the flight. During their layover in Atlanta, they ate at a restaurant and then waited for their plane that would take them to Nassau. They sat in silence but JJ had her hand intertwined in Emily's. Both of them could feel the electricity flowing freely between them. Emily was afraid that if she said anything, her voice would come out unsteady. God, she was so turned on and JJ had given no more physical contact than holding her hand. She wasn't sure if she could last any longer.

"Emily, how fast can you get us checked in? Because I don't know how much longer I can take this. I need you now and I really hate these hormones sometimes."

"I can get us checked in quickly babe, I promise."

"Okay, thank you baby. I just need time to cool off and take a breather."

"Well when we get to the hotel room, I can take the edge off baby." She whispered this in JJ's ear and her hand slid farther up JJ's thigh.

"Jesus Emily, that's not helping." They were about to kiss and neither of them found the courage to stop it but a small little girl walked up to JJ and pointed to her belly.

"Is there a baby in there?" Her little voice was so innocent and sweet and JJ smiled immediately.

"Yes, sweetie. There is a baby in here." A man made his way over to the little girl and quickly apologized for the disturbance. JJ replied sweetly, "No, it was no problem at all and I guess I'm going to have to get used to that."

"Well, yea I guess but I'm sure your child will be more well behaved." winked at JJ felt Emily's hand tense up.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you headed to the Bahamas?"

"Well, my girlfriend and I are getting some quality time in before the baby is born." JJ looked at Emily and smiled. Emily returned the smile and laced her fingers in JJ's. The guy got the hint and grabbed his little girl and moved back to his seat in the waiting area. Emily couldn't take the smile off her face for the rest of the wait or the flight for that matter. JJ was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her hands to herself but she couldn't stop smiling either. The word 'girlfriend' came so natural is was surprising but she was happy because this felt natural and totally right.


	10. Leap of Faith

Check-in at the Paradise Hotel was a breeze. Emily knew the man at the counter and they were immediately taken to their room. The bellhop took their bags and unlocked the door for them. When he left, Emily tipped him quite nicely and JJ took in her surroundings. They were standing in a small living room area and off to the side was the kitchen and a small dining room. It was nicely furnished and it had a warm and tropical feel. She turned to her left and walked out onto the balcony and was amazed by the view. She could see the ocean for miles and miles and she noticed that the sun would set on this side of the hotel. She looked down and saw their own private beach, she smiled and her libido began to concoct a plan. Emily stood in the balcony doorway and watched her lover's face light up at the view. She would have to remember to thank her mother for the idea. JJ turned around when she realized Emily was watching her.

"Its absolutely gorgeous Emily. How did you know about this place?"

"Well, my mother traveled here for her vacations and I was always with her. I fell in love with this suite when I was six and mother made sure that we got this room every time we came. But nothing tops the view I have right now."

"Oh, you are a hopeless romantic." JJ smiled and went into the bathroom to shower. Emily quickly unpacked and then followed her lover into the shower. JJ felt those long elegant fingers trace her spine and she shuddered.

"I think you deserve some lovin' after you behaved so well on the plane." Emily's lips grazed JJ's ear and her sexy voice was making something other than water run between the blonde's legs. Emily spun JJ around and pinned her up against the cold tile. This immediately made JJ's nipples stand erect. The brunette pushed her upper body into the blonde's and her nipples became erect too. Everything the blonde did caused a chain reaction in Emily. She still marveled at the electricity that coursed through her and it only intensified when she was around JJ.

"Baby, stop." JJ's words brought Emily back to the present and she looked into JJ's eyes.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No, its just that…I want you to take me on the bed. Not here in the shower. I'm afraid I'll fall when you make me cum."

"Okay, but wash quickly." Emily winked at her lover and grabbed the shampoo.

Ten minutes later, the brunette was reading a magazine on the bed. Dirty and seductive thoughts of JJ kept running through her head and she was wondering what was taking the blonde so long. She tossed the reading material on the floor because she knew that concentrating on it would be impossible. Emily realized something in this moment. She was horny but she didn't just want JJ for sex right now. She wanted to hold her and cuddle while watching a movie. So she got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom door. When she knocked, JJ told her she could come in. Emily opened the door and her mouth dropped at the sight.

JJ was leaning over the window sill and tears were coming down her face. She was shaking from the sobs that were coursing through her like a river. Emily went immediately to the blonde's side and wrapped her up in a hug. Nothing was said or done for a few minutes and it was JJ who pulled away first.

"I'm sorry Em. I just got overwhelmed. It was nothing." She made a move to turn away but Emily caught her and pulled her back.

"No, don't do that Jennifer. Please don't shut me out. Let me help you, talk to me baby please." She was practically begging while her brain was trying to figure out what went wrong.

"No really it was nothing. Just let it go." She wasn't shutting her out, she was sure of that. JJ didn't want to feel inferior to the perfect person standing in front of her. She was overwhelmed with all this emotion and her little demons were haunting her again. They made her walk away from Will but she wanted to do that too. She looked at Emily and she almost broke down again. The look in her eyes was hurt. Pure hurt. And tears began in JJ's eyes again when she realized that she caused the pain. She walked into the living room and sat on the bed. The blonde was surprised when Emily follow suit. JJ watched as the her lover buried her face in her hands and cried. JJ was amazed at her view. She was watching, the toughest person she knew, cry. She knew right then and there that she was in love with Emily Prentiss and she could trust her with her demons.

"God damnit. Why do I always do this."

"Do what?" Emily was finally able to talk through her tears.

"I push people away when they get to close…I hurt them." She couldn't speak anymore because the lump in her throat was getting bigger. It took Emily sometime to answer and JJ was afraid at this point. Emily looked her lover in those beautiful eyes and grabbed her hand in hers.

"You may have pushed Will but he had a choice to push back and stay. He made his choice Jennifer. He left you and his child. Now you may push me but I'm going to push back until you trust me enough to let me in. That's my choice. I said I would never leave you and I'm going to stick to that promise. I love you with all my soul and I'm in this for the long run." Emily said this with such confidence and conviction that made JJ want to tell her lover everything. How could she not after that? She felt she could tell Emily everything and their love wouldn't change. But there was that chance and JJ wasn't sure if she could take that chance. But isn't that what love was? Taking a leap of faith and trust the love of your life to catch you. She was still unsure, with her track record anyone would understand. All the boys, and girls, always ran but she just couldn't give up this opportunity. The one woman she fell in love with was willing to stay. And JJ knew no matter how hard she pushed Emily would always stay.

"Jennifer, I have demons of my own. I will trust you with mine if you trust me with yours. Please don't think I will ever judge you because of your past. The only thing that matters is the present." When Emily finished she was looking into JJ's eyes and she leaned in to give her a gentle kiss. JJ accepted the kiss and when Emily pulled back she let go of all her fears and took her leap of faith.


	11. Weakness

"My life has never been easy Emily. But that was never a problem for me. I have always loved a challenge and I think that's why I was so good at soccer. I'm the oldest of three girls and I always had undue pressure put on my shoulders. My father wanted a son so he treated me like one. He would degrade me if I did, or did not, meet his expectations that reached beyond perfection. In his drunken stupors he would tell me that I was stupid and pathetic. He would tell me, that because my mother got pregnant at seventeen, I was not wanted. I was the reason he always had to get drunk. He hit me a few times but mother usually ushered him off to bed before he got too violent. When I graduated high school I was elated. The women's soccer program at UNC started almost immediately after graduation. I never came home during holidays or on weekends. I always stayed at a friends place. My sisters would call and give updates and they would try to guilt me into coming home. Did I regret leaving them behind? Sometimes, but I knew that they never went through what I did. Senior year of college I had moved on and made my own life. I was working, playing soccer, hanging with friends and doing well in my classes. Just when I thought everything was perfect, I hit rock bottom. I should have known things would get worse…" She paused here and she realized tears were streaming down her face. JJ wasn't sure if she could continue. When, and if, she got this far in her story, the other person always run away. But Emily was still there, holding her hand and wiping her tears away. God, this woman really does love me.

"I was raped Em. I can't give you details but you're the first person I've ever told. Part of me regrets never reporting it but I couldn't. After that night I began to spiral downward and I was almost at rock bottom when my best friend caught me and got me help. I could have lost it all and that scares me Emily. Once I got my life back together, I was fine but I always pushed people away when they got too close. You're the only person that has stayed by my side…thank you baby." JJ squeezed Emily's hand and the brunette kissed the blonde's forehead.

"You push people away because your afraid you will seem weak and inferior to them. You have always been and will always be the strongest woman I know. The fact that, even though you have been through hell, you're still standing on your own feet, is totally amazing to me. I fall deeper and deeper in love with you every second of everyday. And you're the first person to ever break through the walls I've built. I built these walls, not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to climb over them. When I was old enough to travel, my mother took me everywhere. Because I traveled so much, I never felt like I was at home. But there is one place in this world where I feel like that now. And that is anywhere you are. I've never had love in my life. My mother cared about her job and my father was nonexistent. My grandfather tried as hard as he could but he was always sick. In college was the first time I thought I found love. Her name was Evey and we were going to have a commitment ceremony. But the night before the ceremony I found out she had been cheating on me the whole time we were together. I called it all off and I retreated into myself. I figured that if I didn't love anyone then I couldn't get hurt. I've become my mother and that scares me." They were both holding each other on the bed now and Emily could not think of a more intimate moment in her life. JJ was the first one to break the silence.

"I could not have found a better person than you, Emily Elizabeth Prentiss. I feel relived that I finally told someone and I feel elated that the person was you. I love you and I always will. And you are, by no means, anything like your mother."

"I'm here forever Jennifer Ann Jareau. Please don't shut me out again and I will not shut you out. I'm your best friend and your lover and you're my best friend and lover. I will love your for forever and a day." Chocolate orbs met electric blue orbs and lips closely followed. As they deepened their kiss the baby kicked hard and JJ gasped in alarm.

"Well, at least I know my kid will be as feisty as you babe." Emily chuckled and placed her hand on JJ's belly. JJ placed her hand on Emily's and they laid back against the pillows.

"Hey Em? Can we watch a movie?"

"Yea, of course. What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know. Why don't you pick a nice romantic movie."

"Bummer, no scary movies so that you end up in my arms all night?"

"Babe, it doesn't take a scary movie for me to end up in your arms." JJ and Emily both laughed as the brunette got off the bed to grab the remote on the T.V. She chose an on-demand movie and they curled up on the bed. JJ knew what movie her lover would choose because it was both of their favorites. The Notebook. It spoke of undying love and miracles. Both of which the women had felt over the past few weeks. It didn't take long for the exhausted blonde to fall asleep and as Emily watched her lover she realized that she needed JJ by her side and would do anything for her. This was the one and only person she would ever give her whole life to. Before sleep could encase her she whispered:

"I love you Jennifer." She then kissed the belly carrying her child and fell into a sweet slumber.


	12. Good Morning Beautiful

When Emily opened her eyes, the soft rays of the sun landed on JJ's face. Her beautiful and tranquil face looked even more serene in the sunlight. Her hair glowed like gold would and when her eyes fluttered open, they were like the ocean just outside the window. Emily quoted one of their favorite songs.

"Good morning Beautiful, how was your night?" JJ smiled and placed a gentle but passionate kiss on Emily's lips.

"Mine was wonderful with you by my side." JJ hummed, finishing their favorite part of the song. She kissed the brunette again and then she reached for the room service menu.

"We have a kitchen and a mini-bar. Why are we ordering room service?"

"Emily, as much as I love you, you can't cook honey. And I don't feel like cooking." The brunette feigned hurt and JJ laughed. Emily smiled back and grabbed the menu from her lover.

"Fine. After breakfast, I want to show you the beach." JJ kissed Emily again and wrapped her arms around her neck. And that was how they woke up each morning for the rest of the week. They spent their days on the beach or in the bed. Making love or just holding each other. They spent their nights taking moonlit walks and making love in the sand. It was the best vacation that Emily, and JJ, could ever remember. So it was natural to want to stay there forever. Wrapped up in each others arms, eyes, and souls. Neither of them wanted to leave their paradise and go back to the BAU. But as they walked through baggage claim and out into the parking garage, reality hit them hard. When they got into the car, Emily's cell started ringing. JJ looked at the brunette and they knew who the call was from. They were not due back at work for another two days but Emily knew they had to come back to reality sometime.

"Hello."

"_Hey its Hotch. I know you and JJ aren't supposed to come back yet but we need you."_

"Okay, we are on our way." JJ smiled at Emily and she wasn't worried about work. She had a new reason to go to work and to get done quickly. And that was how JJ's last few weeks of work went. She went to work with Emily and came home with Emily. They went out with the team some nights and other nights they stayed home. But one thing was different. They had brought some of paradise home with them. They hadn't fought and they were making a routine. They were a family.

When JJ's maternity leave started, she decided to finish unpacking the rest of her things in their new home. They had decided to buy a house in the Washington D.C. suburbs. It was located near a park and the school district was phenomenal. It was also a twenty minute drive from Quantico. As she was unpacking, all the things that needed to be done before the baby was born started running through her head. Names, colors for the nursery, cribs, highchairs, etc. She placed her hands on her belly and sat down on the edge of their bed. She tried to decide whether to call Emily or not. JJ felt a little overwhelmed with all the baby stuff and she needed Emily. So she called her.

Emily rubbed her forehead and read the same paragraph for what seemed to be the thousandth time. She couldn't focus and the beginnings of a headache were creeping behind her eyes. God, she needed JJ right now. As if on cue, her cell began to ring 'Wild Thing' and she quickly answered.

"Hey baby, what's up? Is everything okay?"

"I just need you, here, right now. Can you come home?"

"Yea, sure. Let me tell Hotch and I'll be on my way home. Are you okay baby?"

"Physically, yes. But I just really need you right now."

"Okay, I'm coming baby. I'll be home soon." When she hung up the phone, Emily was worried. JJ didn't sound like herself and the brunette didn't like that at all. She had only seen her lover break down once and that was awhile ago. Maybe it was just the hormones, but maybe it wasn't. She knocked on Hotch's office door and opened it to find Director Strauss and her boss in a pretty heated argument.

"Agent Prentiss." The ice in her voice was apparent.

"Director Strauss." Emily's answer was just as icy. "Agent Hotchner, may I leave early. Something came up." He looked at Emily and was amazed at her confidence. Something must be wrong with JJ.

"Yes, of course. But I expect this won't become a standard practice."

"Of course not sir. I wouldn't ask unless it was important."

"Okay then. I'll see on Monday. I hope everything is alright."

"Thanks again sir. See you Monday." Emily watched Director Strauss during the exchange and she obviously hadn't figured out about Emily and JJ yet. Even thought they had changed their addresses and were living in the same house. Emily gathered her stuff and headed for the parking garage without even saying goodbye to the rest of the team.

When Emily walked in the door, JJ wasn't there to greet her and she made her way to the master bedroom. She walked into the room and was greeted by boxes everywhere. She weaved through them and over to JJ, who was standing by the bay window. JJ started to feel less tense as soon as she felt Emily's hands on her belly. The brunette placed a light kiss on JJ's forehead and made small circles on the blonde's belly.

"Baby, I missed you. Sorry I called, I just got a little overwhelmed with all the things that need to be done in so little time."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for. I'm here for you to lean on and fall into when you need to. So, what's been bothering you? We have all weekend to do this stuff together." JJ had turned around and placed her head on Emily's chest. The sound of her heartbeat was very relaxing and JJ felt the rest of her worry lift off of her shoulders.

"Its just everything, from preparing for the baby to what happens when it gets here." JJ felt foolish now and a little embarrassed. Emily must have noticed.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm not mad and there is no reason for you to be embarrassed honey. When I said that we were in this together, I meant it." She paused briefly to bring JJ's eyes up to hers. She tried to convey all the love and support she could in one look. "I love you so much and you and the baby mean the world to me. So here is the plan, **we** are going to spend this weekend together. **You** are going to relax and **I** am going to treat you like a queen. And there will be no arguing or complaining little missy." JJ grinned and kissed Emily. JJ changed into her pajamas and crawled under the covers. She was going to take full advantage of the situation. God only knows when she would get this much sleep and attention again.


	13. Baby Names

Emily made JJ's favorite dinner: breakfast in bed. When she brought the tray in, JJ was checking things off of a list and smiling to herself.

"Jennifer, I think your going to enjoy this weekend a little too much." Emily placed the tray on JJ's lap and kissed her forehead. She glanced around the room and took notice of all the boxes. She sighed and headed towards the box closest to her.

"Umm, I don't think so Emily. You are going to do exactly what I tell you. And there will be no complaining little missy."

"Haha, well then. Which box am I opening my dearest?"

"Well, I guess you can open that one right in front of you baby." Emily chuckled and opened the box and nearly passed out on the floor. She turned bright red and glared right at JJ, who was laughing hysterically into her pillow. Emily sat up and playfully jumped on top of the blonde. Once they both stopped laughing and playfully kissing, Emily got up again and began to empty the box into the top drawer of their new dresser. JJ giggled every time the brunette put a piece of lingerie in the drawer. Emily was relieved when the box was finally empty and JJ was still laughing.

"Babe, your face was hilarious."

"I can't believe you did that JJ. If I wasn't totally in love with you I would kill you right now." Emily could feel her face was still red and judging by the intricate fantasies going through her mind right now, her face would be red for a long time. It took the rest of the evening to unpack the last of the boxes. Emily was exhausted but JJ was feisty as usual. It was nearly midnight when Emily heard JJ's breathing become slow and calm signaling sleep. She placed her arm across the blonde's waist and rested her hand on her girlfriend's belly. The blonde entwined her fingers into the brunette's and the slept until the bright rays of morning sun came through the bay window.

At breakfast, Emily noticed that JJ was quiet. From the way the blonde was acting, Emily would guess that her mind was preoccupied with baby names.

"Jennifer, how about we discuss baby names."

"You do realize that I hate when you do that, the profiling thing. But I would love to discuss baby names with you honey." She smiled that thousand watt smile and Emily couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Well, I hate all the names in my family so I'm up for some of your lovely ideas." Emily was sure that she would never name any of her children after anyone in her family.

"Emily, what was your grandfather's name?"

"Jeremiah, but we don't have to name our child after him. Its okay. What are the ideas you have for a baby girl?"

"Well, I love the name Lily. But I also like Rosalie, Caroline, Andrea and Emily. For boys, I love Landon, Jacob, Tristan and Ayden." JJ's eyes lit up when she saw a smile cross Emily's beautiful features. 

"That's funny because I love the name Lily but there is absolutely no way that we are naming our daughter after me. I hate my name. And whose name are we going to use for the last name?"

"Yours of course. So if it's a girl we are going to name her Lily Jareau Prentiss. Now what about boy's names?"

"Well my favorite name is Ayden but I also like Tristan and Landon. If we name him Ayden we can call him AJ." JJ chuckled and was a little surprised at how much Emily had actually thought about this. Emily cleared the table and then guided a very pregnant JJ to the couch. They sat there for the rest of the morning looking through the baby name books and discussing the meanings of their favorite names. By mid-afternoon, the lovers had the boy's names narrowed down to two. JJ was holding a book in her hand and Emily had an idea.

"JJ?"

"Yea, honey."

"What do you think about getting something to keep you company during the day while I'm gone?"

"What do you mean by something?"

"Well, since we have a house now and a nice well manicured yard, I was thinking that you might like some company. And I was thinking a puppy would be nice."

"You told me that you aren't a fan of 'man's best friend' honey."

"I know but when I'm not busy doing my job, I'm always thinking about you and how lonely you must be while I'm at work. I just thought you would like the idea and since Christmas is coming up, I thought I would ask." Emily was doing everything she could to hide the real Christmas present she was getting the blonde. She couldn't let JJ find out about the custom engagement ring she was designing. 

"I would love that idea but I can't train a puppy and take care of an infant so just remember that dear."

"Of course, I thought that we could go to the local animal shelter and pick out a dog that is trained. And that way we are doing our 'good deed'." Emily chuckled and wrapped her arms around JJ.

"Emily Prentiss, are you hiding something from me?" JJ was trying her best to see if she could figure out if Emily would pop the question soon.

"No, why would you think that?"

"I don't know you just seem to be planning to not be around the house a lot."

"I'm not going anywhere except for work and maybe out with the team after. But my family is more important, silly." She kissed JJ on the head and mentally congratulated herself for not hinting anything to JJ. "Oh, and I thought that we could do something special for Christmas. I was talking to Garcia and she wanted to make sure that I discussed this with you. Garcia thought that everyone could come here for Christmas Eve, she would help with the preparations of course, and then everyone has Christmas Day to themselves. She also wanted to plan a Secret Santa which would include you. We would exchange the gifts over Christmas Eve and just relax as a team. And she thought this would be a great idea because I'm taking off almost the entire month of December and you are on maternity leave, so it will be the only time the team sees us."

"I think it's a great idea baby. But I'm not going to help prepare anything. I'll handle the baby and you can handle the party and be the perfect hostess. When are we picking Secret Santa's?"

"We chose envelope's Friday morning. Garcia gave me yours since you weren't there. And she said that if we told or even hinted at who we had, she would slowly torture each of us." They both burst out laughing at the last comment. Emily rose from the couch and called Garcia. The answering machine picked up so Emily left a message. She also left one for Morgan, who she figured was with Garcia, and he was probably the reason why she wasn't answering her phone. Emily and JJ were happy for their colleagues. Morgan and Garcia had started dating soon after Emily and JJ had. The team would joke that Reid and Hotch should get together but their plans were foiled when Reid told the team he had a girlfriend. Morgan didn't believe him but Emily did. Emily was on the couch again with JJ in her arms. She loved the holiday season and all the love that it brought. That's why she was looking forward to spending the Christmas season at home with JJ and the baby. She hated working in the BAU over the holidays. She never had a reason not to work but now she did and she was going to embrace it for as long as she could. Emily looked down and realized that JJ was asleep. The brunette's legs were falling asleep too but she didn't want to move and risk disturbing JJ's nap. She began to think about the upcoming week and the anticipation was a little overwhelming. In just a few days, the baby's due date would roll around and Emily would have the family she always dreamed of. As she began to drift off, her last thought was of JJ and how the love of her life ended up in her arms.


	14. Let's Welcome Our Baby

Emily woke up about thirty minutes later when she felt a wet spot near her hand. Her eyes were still adjusting to the darkness but she noticed a dark spot on the couch. She knew it was blood and her brain kicked into overdrive. She grabbed her cell and dialed 911 and continued to try and wake JJ. She looked down and fully assessed the situation. There was a lot of blood on the couch and JJ was unconscious. Emily was trying not to panic but she was having a hard time finding JJ's pulse. She continued to talk to the operator and try and remain calm until the ambulance got to the house. Emily finally was able to wake JJ up after a few minutes but she fell back unconscious within a minute.

"Excuse me, we need room to work. I know your worried but we are going to do the best we can." The EMT was trying to be polite so Emily backed off. Her nerves finally got the better of her and a tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek. All of a sudden, Morgan was holding her and she broke completely. She heard Garcia's voice but she couldn't make out what she was saying. The only thing she could see were the EMTs working on JJ and her face. It looked too calm, too serene. They had been through so much and Emily couldn't lose JJ now; not when she was finally happy. She began to get angry and she pushed herself out of Morgan's grip. She grabbed JJ's hand and kissed her hard on the lips.

"Don't you dare leave me alone. I can't live without you and neither can our baby." She whispered and prayed with all of her heart. JJ's hand squeezed Emily's and her beautiful blue eyes opened.

"I…don't…intend…on…leaving. You're…stuck…with…me." Emily could tell that every word was a struggle for her lover. But she was awake and that's all that mattered. Emily climbed into the ambulance with JJ and she heard Morgan say that he and Garcia were going to follow them to the hospital. The ride took fifteen minutes and JJ was awake most of the time. The EMT told Emily to continue to talk to the blonde and keep her awake. The baby's heartbeat was showing small signs of distress when they got to the emergency room and the doctor's and EMTs rushed into the OR and the nurses told Emily to remain in the waiting room and they would tell her any news when it was available. She heard Morgan and Garcia behind her and told them what the doctor said and they gave her a bear hug.

"How did you guys know about JJ? The only person I called was 911" She glanced between her colleagues and best friends.

"Okay, I confess. I put a trace on your phone because I was worried about you both. It was stupid but, in my defense, you would be alone right now if I hadn't. You wouldn't have called anyone and because I know how stubborn you are, I decided on some tough love." Garcia had taken Emily's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. "You would have been scared and in pain all by yourself and I can't let you do that to yourself. Now, JJ is going to pull through this and she and the baby are going to be fine. And don't look at me like that because you know in your heart that it's true. Love is going to conquer all."

"You do realize that I hate that you know me so well and even though you put a trace on my phone, I'm not mad at you. You guys are the best and I owe you one." Emily hugged Garcia and then Morgan and then everyone sat down in the waiting room. Morgan went off to call the rest of the team while Garcia and Emily waited.

"Since you owe me Miss Emily, I'm going to take you up on the offer now. You owe me free babysitting and playdates with your baby. I still don't know why you guys chose not to find out the sex."

"We wanted it to be a surprise and what do you mean by free babysitting and playdates?" Emily was totally confused but she started to notice that Garcia was glowing just like JJ did when she was first pregnant. "Wait a minute. Are you going to make Morgan a daddy?" Emily smiled and it was returned with a giggle by Garcia.

"Yes, I am and I haven't told him yet so I swear you to secrecy." They hugged and they were both smiling when Morgan walked back into the waiting area.

All JJ could feel was pain. But she didn't care because the only things she cared about was Emily and her baby. She heard all the different machines beeping and a nurse finally realized she was awake.

"Its gonna be okay honey, just relax." The only thing JJ could think about was Emily and how much she needed her.

"Where's Emily?" It never hurt so much to say two words but the pain was worth it when Emily walked into the room and kissed her forehead. JJ tried to smile but Emily told her to relax. The brunette began making circles on JJ's temples and the pain and tension seemed to melt away.

"Jennifer. They have to give you medication to send you into labor. Your bleeding too much so they can't do a C-section. I'm here for you baby."

"What happened?"

"Your placenta broke away from your uterus and you started to bleed. I'm so sorry I fell asleep." JJ winced in pain and a tear fell down Emily's face.

"Is the baby okay?" She prayed that Emily told her the truth and didn't try and save her any pain.

"It's heartbeat is slowing down a little so the doctor wants you in labor soon so that the baby doesn't get any more stressed." JJ could tell Emily wasn't lying but she still felt like this was her fault. Did she do something wrong? As if she could read her mind, Emily leaned in and kissed JJ passionately. "This is not your fault and I love you."

"Let's welcome our baby then."


	15. Pretty Boy

**The OB doctor came in, helped JJ put her feet in the stirrups and checked to see how far she was dilated. **

"**Well your about 2cm dilated so I'm going to give you another dose of the medicine and let's check the heart rate." The doctor grabbed the gel and squeezed some on JJ's stomach. "Okay, the heart rate is pretty stable but I'm still going to continue checking you every 15 minutes. Not to sound rude or anything…but sometimes an orgasm helps moves things along." With that statement the doctor tossed his gloves in the garbage and left the room. Emily looked at JJ and they burst out laughing.**

"**Emily, I think the doctor was serious."**

"**No, your just horny because of all the hormones." Emily wasn't too comfortable with the idea of making love to JJ when their baby could be in danger. But before she could voice the statement, JJ's hand was at the hem of her shirt and trailing lightly underneath. Despite her un-comfort, her hands trailed along JJ's legs and their lips met with eagerness.**

**Twenty minutes later, the doctor was back to check on JJ. Emily prayed that he didn't notice that both her and the blonde were breathing heavy. She still needed a release but JJ reached her orgasm quickly and then winced in pain. Emily was reluctant to stop but she didn't want to hurt the baby. Emily looked at the doctor and he smiled at her and she smiled back. 'Fuck it.' she thought, 'It was your idea anyway.'**

"**Wow…umm…whatever you did worked because you're 10cm dilated and we can get this show on the road. I would like to do this as quickly as possible because the baby's heart rate is slowing down again." The doctor noticed the looks on the women's faces and he quickly added, "But don't panic. Everything is going to be fine. Now, Emily if you could be Jennifer's coach and help me count please. And Jennifer, if you could just give me a few good pushes, you will be holding your bundle of joy in a few minutes."**

**Meanwhile, the whole BAU team was pacing in the waiting room. Reed was staring off into space when he saw someone familiar come down the hallway.**

"**Will, what are you doing here?" he was surprised by the anger in his voice. He remembered the day JJ came in and told the team she was pregnant, but he also remembered the day Will left JJ and never looked back.**

"**A friend of mine called and said JJ was brought into the hospital. Since I'm the father I should probably be here."**

"**You got here fast for living in Louisiana." Morgan stated calmly but with a hint of anger. **

"**I was already on my way up here to talk to JJ about our future and the future of our child." He was getting a little anxious now. The team's demeanor towards him had changed and he couldn't find the brunette agent that JJ was good friends with. "What room is JJ in?"**

**It was Morgan who answered first, "Listen Will. You left on a plane back to Louisiana while we were in NYC being blown up. You've only called JJ twice since then and I guess you haven't quite figured out that she doesn't want to be with you anymore. She doesn't want you in that room. The one person she loves, other than the baby, is in that room with her. She asked me to tell you to wait here and then she and Emily will speak with you after JJ has had some rest. And I suggest you don't make a fuss and you sit down in one of these chairs or get a cup of coffee." Morgan tried to remain as calm as he could but it was getting harder.**

"**So, you are saying that she left me for that brunette friend of hers." He was pissed now and Morgan wasn't helping the issue.**

"**No, pretty boy. **_**You**_ left JJ and Emily was there to catch her. Now sit down." Morgan wanted to drive this asshole into a wall.

"You are not my superior and that is my child in there so I don't have to take orders from you." He got within and inch of Morgan's face.

"No, but you will take orders from me. Go down and get a cup of coffee or check into the hotel across the street. I don't care which one you choose, just get out of this waiting room." Hotch had put himself between Morgan and Will and meant business. Will looked around at Reed and Garcia and then left in the direction of the elevators. Hotch looked at Morgan and then chased after Will.

"Will, hold on." When he stopped and turned Hotch continued, "Look, the BAU team is my family and I'm like the dad, okay? JJ is a tough person to love and I can see that and I know why. Every man has to make a choice, fight or run. If you would have fought for her, your relationship might have lasted a little longer. But when you heard about the bombing in NYC, you knew JJ was there but you didn't come back to her or call. And to her that meant that you were running. So, she turned to Emily for help. I don't know if either of them meant for this to happen but it did. Will, I have never seen a love as deep as theirs and I'm sorry that it had to happen like this. When they look at each other…it's like they can't see anything else and the world is at peace and in perfect harmony. Emily loves JJ more than anything in this world and she loves that baby, Will. She will be devastated if she loses that baby. Just think about what is best for that baby." And then Hotch took one last look at Will and went back to the waiting room.

"What happened?" Garcia was sitting next to Morgan, Reed was taking his coffee from the holder that Rossi was holding in his hand.

"I told him the truth and I also hinted at him giving up custody of the baby." Hotch looked up at his team and they were smiling at him.


	16. What's Going on the Birth Certificate?

"Okay, great job both of you. Two more good pushes and we should have a baby." the doctor was pleased with the progress but he noticed the declining heart rate. The baby needed to be delivered very soon.

"JJ, ready?"

"Yea…"

"Okay, push! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…and breathe. Good job baby, I'm so proud of you." Emily kissed the blonde's sweaty forehead and brushed back some golden hair. "JJ, baby one more. That's it, just one more. Ready, push! Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Great job."

"Okay, ladies. Stop pushing and let me do the rest." The doctor began manipulating the shoulders and eased them out and the legs came out close behind. "Well, it looks like you are the proud parents of a baby…boy. Congratulations." He placed the screaming boy on the blonde's lap and covered him lightly with a blanket.

Emily looked into JJ's eyes and then at their son, who had a mighty fine set of lungs, and back into JJ eyes. Their son had JJ's eyes and his little head was lightly covered by creamy blonde hair. A nurse came in and asked what name should be put down on the birth certificate. Emily was about to answer but there was a knock at the door. It opened and in walked the last person that either woman wanted to see.

"I know you both don't want to see me right now but I needed to give you these papers. You guys have great friends and a great boss. He made me see what is best for my…"

"Son." JJ filled in with a smile.

"My son…Well, my son belongs with two people who love him more than anything and who love each other as well. That is why I'm giving you these papers because I'm giving up my parental rights and handing them over to you, Emily." He handed the papers to brunette and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Will. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You are ready to be a parent. I'm not. I'm still selfish and I still want to be free and do what I want to do. I'm not ready to be a father just yet." He looked at his son and he noticed that he looked just like JJ. He smiled and turned to leave.

"You'll make a wonderful father someday, Will. Call me sometime if you want pictures or if you want to see him." JJ knew that it was the only way to thank him for what he had done.

"That would be nice, JJ. Thank you." and with that, he was gone.

"So, what am I putting on the birth certificate?" the nurse asked again.

"Tristan Jareau Prentiss. And for mother, Jennifer Ann Jareau. Well, now all we have to do is go to court and you can be his legal guardian." JJ smiled up at Emily but the brunette didn't hear her. She was looking at the baby boy that was now asleep in JJ's arms.

"Not to interrupt but we have to get this placenta out and Tristan needs to get cleaned up. Now, I don't feel that it will be safe to deliver the placenta vaginally, so I want to take you up to surgery. I feel that this would be the safest way to go. The procedure will not take long. He will be back in your arms before you know it."

Emily turned to JJ, "If he says that it's the safest way to go then I think you should go for the surgery."

"Its just clean up right? Your not actually going to remove my uterus or anything?"

"No, we will just remove the placenta and stop any bleeding that has occurred."

"Okay, then saddle up partner. Emily, why don't you go tell the team the wonderful news and wait with them until the nurse comes and gets you." Emily looked at her and nodded and kissed her forehead. JJ could tell that she was nervous but being around the team would help.


End file.
